Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by WhoIAmHatesWhoIAm
Summary: College au. Now that he isn't really Dean's student, what's the big deal about a kiss? ...or two. R&R? Seriously, complete AU. Presenting Sam Wesson and Dean Smith.


**Title: **Kiss Under The Mistletoe

**Paring: **AU Sam/Dean

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College au. Sam's a senior who needed an extra credit. Dean is his hot, young, gay professor. Now that he isn't Dean's student, what's the big deal about a kiss? Sam has a plan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any supernatural characters, or the show itself, or anything related to it. I just make up the plot of my story. It's only meant for entertainment purposes. This story was based off an idea I saw.

**NOTE:** This is an au. They aren't related. They aren't exactly completely IC. Dean is Dean Smith and Sam is Sam Wesson. I have a thing for writing teachers. NO SHAME.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" Sam whined, flopping over on his friend Ruby's bed. She was sitting in her dorm, painting her toenails, and watching Sam whine and bitch about wanting his professor.<p>

Normally guys weren't supposed to be in the girls' dorms, but it was common knowledge that Sam wasn't interested in ladies. (Women wept when they found out)

"There's this really great idea, and it might help you out here. I'm going to share it with you, okay? _TELL HIM._"

"But, Ruby, that's so…that's so straightforward!"

"And staying after class every day to do your work in his room and help him straighten up and basically announce your gayness everyday to the guy is _so_ not obvious."

"I have a plan!" Sam announced, jumping off the bed. Ruby eyed him warily.

"That's never a good idea." She mumbled, mostly to herself, as he all but skipped out of her dorm room.

* * *

><p>Sam's plan consisted of mistletoe. Since he only needed one quarter of history credits, he was finishing up on December 21st. December is a perfect excuse to hang mistletoe up everywhere. Professor Smith had already asked him to come back for a couple days after class, to help him hang stuff up. Sam was the tallest guy there.<p>

He just needed to set his plan up into elaborate and efficient steps and reserve steps, so that nothing could ever backfire.

Sam scrambled quickly to the local supermarket and picked up as much mistletoe as his wallet would allow. The checkout girl smiled dreamily at him.

"I wish my boyfriend would do things like this."

Sam smiled back politely, feeling slightly bashful. "Drop him some hints." He smiled a goodbye at her, and returned to his campus.

He slipped into his dorm room and shut the door, sitting down at a desk to write these steps out.

**ELABORATE AND AMAZING PLAN TO GET PROFESSOR DEAN SMITH TO KISS ME AND THEN REALIZE THAT HE LIKES ME AND WANTS TO TAKE ME TO DINNER. (EAAPTGPDWTKMATRTHLMAWTTMTD)**

_Step one: After class, get him out of the classroom_

_Step 2: Hang the mistletoe _

_Step 3, 4, 5, etc: Use any means necessary to get Professor Smith's mouth on yours. Even if it takes a few days._

Sam shut his lamp off and crawled into bed, feeling pretty good about this plan.

* * *

><p>Sam was feeling slightly jittery and nervous as World History dragged on. He had the bag full of mistletoe in his backpack, and he couldn't wait until the class was over. He didn't want to lose his nerve.<p>

It hit 2:55 when Professor Smith announced that class was over. Sam took his time packing, making sure everyone was out of the classroom.

"Hey, Professor Smi—"

"Sam, this was your last class. You can call me Dean." Profes—_Dean_ smiled, putting some papers into his briefcase. Sam nearly melted.

"Uh, okay, Dean, I think the head of the History department was looking for you earlier. Something about the decorations in the department room…?" Sam hoped Ruby was good at getting information, because he needed this to be correct.

Sam watched Dean's face pale a little, and he swore. Sam had to resist swooning. "I'll be right back, Sammy."

Dean darted out of the room before he could see Sam's face turn red. The flush spread all the way down his neck.

This man was really not good for Sam's health.

By the time Dean came back, Sam was sitting at a table, reading some book. More like pretending to read, but still.

"Mistletoe? You started decorating already? Sweet!" He smiled, and Sam nodded, standing up.

"Wow, this is great! How'd you know I could include a lesson about the history of mistletoe? Thanks a lot, Sam." He smiled wider, clapping Sam on the shoulder before busying about, figuring out what other decorations he could put up. Not many teachers were this enthusiastic and happy to teach, but Dean was.

Sam was set on this happening tomorrow, then.

* * *

><p>Sam came back at 2:55 on the dot to help put more decorations up. He noticed an empty classroom.<p>

_Sam, I had to run out really quickly, I'll be back at around 3:10._

_-Dean_

The note was on his desk, and Sam sighed in relief. This was even better for his plan than he thought. Sam quickly went about adding more mistletoe, and a couple of other decorations around the classroom.

By the time Dean came back, Sam was sitting on the floor, putting together a sparkly plastic snowflake.

"Is there more mistletoe?" Dean's brow crinkled, and Sam shrugged innocently.

"I could have sworn there was less last time I checked. Does it multiply? Or have sex and make tons of other mistletoe?"

Sam resisted a groan. This was not how he planned anything happening.

"But anyway, thanks for helping me out with the other decorations. I had to go check on my little sister, and I got coffee on my way back. I don't know if you like coffee, but I figured I'd get it anyway." Dean handed Sam a cup, who smiled in turn.

"Thanks, I needed this coffee." He mumbled, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the flavor. It felt like Dean was watching him, but when he opened his eyes, Dean was on the other side of the room, putting up some lights.

"Tough days?" Dean asked, nonchalantly.

Sam resisted another groan. If only Dean knew.

* * *

><p>Today was the last day that Dean needed Sam's help. It only took so long for decorations to be put up. He tried everything, adding mistletoe above Dean's desk, adding it on his mini coffee pot—which needed more coffee beans—adding it along the back wall, for Christ sakes he framed the damn door with mistletoe.<p>

Nothing was working. Sam was considering giving up. He was going to go in today and not add anymore of it anywhere. This was fate telling him that it was over.

Sam arrived at 3, which was five minutes later than usual. He felt a little sluggish and down, but he didn't want to let that get the best of him.

"Hey Dean! Sorry, I got caught up in my—is that a hat?"

Sam was greeted by a hat. Dean was holding a red and green hat in front of him. It had one of those twirly things at the top. At the ends of each side of the twirly-spinner-fan thing was mistletoe.

Sam's eyebrows drew together in an adorable confused look, and Dean took that moment to put the hat on Sam.

"It would have been a lot easier if you just told me you wanted to kiss me. Your wallet probably wouldn't hate you, either."

"I don't…I mean….what is….I just…what?"

"Don't hurt yourself there, tiger." Dean winked, amusement clearly present in his tone. Sam flushed, and Dean followed the red down his neck with his eyes.

"You put mistletoe up everywhere. You hung it over my desk. And coffeepot. And I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in my office." Dean walked closer to the embarrassed and spluttering Sam.

"But I—then why didn't you—?"

Dean just grinned. "I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to crack and just jump me. I guess I underestimated your resolve, and overestimated my self control around the adorably sexy guy who was in my class."

Sam's flush—if possible—grew darker, and for someone who planned to make out with his hot teacher, he was doing a pretty shitty job with playing it cool and collected.

Dean bit his plush bottom lip and shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, I don't have another class until…" He looked at his watch. "5:45."

Sam gulped, watching Dean chew on his lower lip. "Hm, is that so?"

Dean's grin deepened and he nodded, trailing his eyes to Sam's hat. "And oh hey, would you look at that. Mistletoe."

Dean's desk was put to good use.

* * *

><p>Hee, I love looking at prompts and writing silly oneshots.<p>

I'm actually thinking of a new idea, and I'd really love if it could happen. So, I LOVE to write based on prompts.

You guys should send me a message with a prompt you want, like "Sam/Dean AU Halloween shopping" "Sam/Dean not AU car bickering" "Sam/Oc blahblah": etc etc etc. You guys get what I mean? And I'll do my best to make a oneshot from it.

You can either leave an idea in a comment, or message me if you want privacy!

But anyway, I hope you guys liked the story.

Comments on how you liked it are appreciated. Whenever I get comments, I'm motivated to either a) continue the story, or b) write more like it.

So if you'd like to see more, yeah. Comment! (: Or if you just generally wanna make my day and tell me what you thought, that'd be awesome C:


End file.
